


Words Meet Heartbeats

by hisloss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Fluff, M/M, Young Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisloss/pseuds/hisloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Derek, a year younger than them and Scott's werewolf uncle, has a crush on Stiles.</p><p>*</p><p>Canon Hale fire background, but Peter didn't survive. Scott was bitten by Laura about 8 months after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Meet Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> I have listed two Archive warnings that I want to explain: (1) Rape/Non-con - in a later chapter Derek's sexual relationship with Kate will be discussed. Derek also does a lot of thinking about it throughout. (2) Underage - obviously when Derek was with Kate he wasn't old enough to give consent but I'm also giving this warning because Derek here is 16 and Stiles is 17. In the state of California, the age of consent is 18, so they could both be charged with a misdemeanor for engaging in sexual activities with one another. However, since this is fanfiction, they'll talk to their guardians about safe sex and no one will press charges.
> 
> ***
> 
> General background: Derek is one year younger than Scott and Stiles. The thing with Kate did happen. Laura is still alive and they are living in Beacon Hills. Laura is Scott's Alpha due to an incident involving Stiles and Scott being in the woods too late one night and provoking her accidentally. She is a good Alpha and Scott sees her as an aunt or older sister. Derek is like his brother or uncle.

“Derek does _not_ like me,” Stiles challenged. 

“Haven’t you ever noticed that whenever the three of us are together, I leave you two alone?”

“Well, now that you _mention_ it. But that only means _you’re_ the one trying to play matchmaker," he accused. "It’s not that I don’t appreciate the effort, man, but Derek is not into me. At all. When you leave us alone he clams up and gets this constipated look on his face.”

“He’s the one who asked me to give you guys ‘alone time’!” Scott insisted, digging into the air with his fingers in an exaggerated gesture.

Stiles exhaled heavily, exasperated. “Scott. What were his _exact_ words?”

The young beta tilted his head to the side, the unevenness of his jaw striking. “About a month ago, when I asked him to meet up at your house, he said ‘Leave me alone with him.’ I didn’t get what he meant, but after that he kept giving me subtle growls that meant he wanted me to leave the room.”

“And?”

“Well, he ranks higher than me, so I felt like I had to,” Scott shrugged.

Stiles would have laughed if he wasn’t so frustrated. Derek was a year their junior, but in the pack, things were different. When Laura had bitten Scott, he and Derek had become brothers. But Derek, being Laura’s brother by blood and a born werewolf, was like Scott’s older brother or uncle. He had personally taken it upon himself to be Scott’s mentor at school and whenever Laura wasn’t around.

“Plus he never smells untrustworthy around you,” Scott added, smugly. He was really proud of how well he was able to pick up on smells.

“But he never said he _likes_ me,” Stiles prodded.

“I asked him if he told you what he needed to tell you and he said ‘no’ . He smells like embarrassment when he leaves. And arousal.”

“Dude!”

“It’s subtle, but I can tell,” Scott continued, nonplussed. “I think he wants to ask you out but he’s too shy?”

Stiles leaned forward and buried his face in his hands, groaning. “Is this like _Twilight_ but with weres? It is, isn’t it? My dad’s even the sheriff. I’m Bella fucking Swan.”

Scott smiled softly. “He’s a good guy.” He fiddled with his math notes. “Do you think you could try to talk to him?”

Stiles honestly couldn’t say that he wasn’t attracted to Derek. He’d been cognizant for some time that both genders did it for him, though he’d been blinded – halogen lights in the rear view mirror blind – by Lydia Martin since maybe fifth grade. He’d asked her out a couple of times, got shot down, and was man enough to surrender and walk away. There had been an ice cream binge, but he bounced back pretty quickly. Lydia was better to have as a friend. Derek, though? He wasn’t sure if he could even say that much. He wasn’t sure how he felt about this supposed crush. Derek was a born werewolf. Stiles was human. What would that relationship even look like?

“I guess it couldn’t hurt to be on better terms with him,” Stiles finally agreed.

Scott exhaled loudly, laughing with relief. “I don’t know why he likes you –“

“Dude,” Stiles groaned, mock-offended.

“But,” Scott interjected. “If he’s into you now, I think you should be prepared for how he’ll feel about you once he gets to know you.”

Stiles turned back to the computer screen.

* * *

 

Derek sat very stiffly on the very edge of Stiles’s bed, as he always did. Stiles didn’t have to be a were to feel the annoyance coming off of him in waves. Scott had left a few minutes ago, grinning widely at both of them as though he expected them to be holding hands or something by the time he got back.

“So…” Stiles began “I don’t know if Scott told you, but I’m working on a sort of guidebook for bitten weres.”

Derek relaxed a little.

“He mentioned it.”

“Well, I want to put in all the advice that you and Laura give Scott. I’m thinking of organizing it somehow and publishing it on the web. That way it’ll only be taken seriously by those who need it.”

“I like that.” Derek actually smiled. It was small, fleeting, but devilishly handsome.

“…thanks, but I kind of need your help for it. It would require you to talk to me.”

He tried not to project how anxious he was feeling. Apparently his guarded, tense emotions made the young were think Stiles was afraid and therefore less approachable.

“Should we start at the beginning?” Derek finally spoke.

Stiles allowed himself to relax, and was rewarded. Derek scooted back an inch and settled himself a little more comfortably.

“The bite,” he agreed, positioning his hands over the keyboard.

* * *

 

“So?” Scott prompted the next day, his puppy eyes lit up in anticipation. 

Stiles rolled his eyes and leaned heavily against the lockers. 

“Well, he’s talking to me now,” he reported. They had spent nearly two hours talking about and editing the entry on **_What One Should do Should They be Attacked and/or Bitten by a Strange Unknown Animal in the Woods at Night_**. Stiles had remembered to relax so that Derek could smell it on him, that he was trusted. But he hadn't been able to tell, even when Derek leaned over his shoulder to read the list of symptoms they’d agreed on, if he had any effect on him at all. He’d hardly been able to sleep for tossing and turning. He decided that if it turned out that Derek _wasn't_ into him it wouldn't be a big deal. The only reason he could fathom it being possible at all was the fact that he was Derek's senior. Stiles had had crushes on seniors when he was farther down the food chain. But Scott had been right in his assessment. For whatever reason Derek supposedly liked him for, it was dissipating fast in light of the very real possibility of a friendship. And that wasn't the only good thing. The guide was really something he’d wanted to do.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ohsodivina on tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update this often, but the chapters will probably not be very long. I'd prefer to keep them short and frequent rather than long and far between. In the past I tried too hard and as a result got frustrated with the story and deleted it because it was going nowhere. I hope you will be patient with me.


End file.
